Conventionally, in a semiconductor device manufacturing process performed by a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate for liquid crystal display has been accommodated in an airtightly sealed processing chamber and an etching process or a film forming process has been performed by plasma or the like in the processing chamber.
Further, by way of example, as a method for heating a part in the processing chamber of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, it has been known that in order to heat a focus ring surrounding a semiconductor wafer mounted on a mounting table, a resistance heater is installed for the focus ring.
However, by way of example, in a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus which generates plasma by a high frequency power in a processing chamber, an abnormal electric discharge may be generated toward a wiring for supplying electric power to a heater of a focus ring and the high frequency power may leak from the wiring. For this reason, it has been known that an induction heating unit is installed within the focus ring and the focus ring is inductively heated by a magnetic field generated by an induction coil provided in the vacuum processing chamber (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-159931
As described above, as a technology of heating a part in the processing chamber of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, it has been known that an induction heating unit is installed within a focus ring and the focus ring is inductively heated by a magnetic field generated by an induction coil provided in a vacuum processing chamber. However, in order to perform the induction heating process, the induction heating unit needs to be installed within the focus ring and also the induction coil needs to be installed. Thus, it may be required to redesign the apparatus and manufacturing costs may increase.